


This is the Prequel.

by debtdoctor



Series: Metavengers Assemble [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Crack, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Meta, Metavengers, Movie Night, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debtdoctor/pseuds/debtdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in an AU far, far away, there were the Metavengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

It’s after Battle New York. But before Iron Man 3.

Everyone is gathered in the living room: Tony and Pepper, Clint and Tasha, Steve, Bruce, Thor.

Everyone, save Thor, is really _really_ feeling awkward right now.

 _“Friends!”_ He booms. “This,” and a grand gesture, “is my younger brother. Loki.”

Tony clambers out of Pepper’s lap and onto the back of the couch, to share the space with Clint. “Didn’t he throw me out a window? Because I’m pretty sure he’s the guy who threw me out a window.”

“SCREEE-CAW” Clint exclaims, pointing before jumping into the ceiling rafters.

“He said ‘At least you weren’t his personal slave-monkey.’,” Tasha explains.

Clint’s pants float down from the rafters, and nobody pays them any mind. It’s not unusual.

Thor gives some long winded exposition about Asgard’s justice system for the insane that I, the author, am going to gloss over because it’s pretty vague and nobody really took the time to think out the details.

In summary, Loki’s “punishment” is similar to Thor’s a year ago. Loki is to spend an indefinite amount of time on Earth to _rehabilitate_ his homicidal tendencies, and make friends.

Thor made friends, why can’t Loki?

Hey, Thor’s friends, you wanna be Loki’s friends?

“ _No_ ,” they say. Emphatically.

With the authorial privilege, I override them.

Loki joins movie night, and everyone is really _really_ triggered by the movie A.I. Everyone agrees Pepper is no longer allowed to pick the movies, and life moves on.


	2. The Ship that Nobody Wanted to Ship, but Did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we should have learned from our previous misconceptions about crack!ships.

Steve is triggered by the ice bit in A.I. Loki is triggered by the "falling" bit in A.I. And the favored older brother. And the ice thing. And finding out your “true parentage”.

Seriously, Pepper, get your shit together.

Steve and Loki, well, _bond_.

And for some reason that nobody understands, the crack!ship sails, and it’s fucking adorable, and at first everyone is a little uncomfortable that they find it so. Crack!ships are dangerous. Especially because sometimes you start shipping them For Real. Like that one time that Scarecrow and Nightwing became a Thing. Really. NightCrow. Look it up.

There’s a lot of bonding that happens, actually. Over a long span of time. Steve is magically a golden retriever for a while, and there’s another time he and Loki watch My Little Pony and learn about the Magic of Friendship. They go to the bookstore when Steve isn’t a dog but Loki is glamoured as a child, and that time is actually important and will be covered later. I’m pretty sure an Ice Cream date also happened, as well as a series of long, drawn-out, completely irrelevant to any sort of plot breakfast scenes that nobody was really sure why they were writing, but the scenes happened anyway.

Tony and Loki start competing against one another to see who can build (or magically discover) the best GPS tracking devices for Steve, who, of course, is not informed and deduces the ridiculousness for himself.

Loki shows up as Lady Loki to Pepper and Tasha’s Ladies’ Night, and they hesitantly welcome her. They teach her how to paint nails, and Loki is really great at braiding hair. They get drunk and talk and complain about their boyfriends and there’s one time Tasha tries to drink Loki under the table and nobody is ever quite sure how close she comes to succeeding.

Loki and Bruce have an awkward Moment when Tony hands Bruce a mysterious box that “needs to be delivered to Loki’s apartment. Just do it Bruce, we’re bros, you can do me a favor, right?."

…

Right.

Loki and Bruce talk about music and dancing and Bruce asks about how the dimensional shifts work. The dimensional shifts that make Loki’s apartment “bigger on the inside”.

And Loki opens the box and it’s rather disturbingly a pair of special furry sex handcuffs and makes Bruce tea and he answers all of Bruce's questions about the giant library and ballroom. There are no questions about the handcuffs. Bruce is garnered into teaching Steve how to dance.

A year passes. The chatlogs are kind of extensive. Steve and Loki actually get _engaged_ , and Tony convinces Pepper to turn an entire floor of the Tower into a koi pond. Tony is allowed _four_ fish, no not six, _no Tony,_ _four_ , I swear to god, you better take care of them, and by you, I do not mean guilting Steve into taking care of them…

And then that bookstore date I mentioned gets kind of important.

 

Loki casually mentions that the cashier’s name was Amora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to add a disclaimer. I understand Stoki is a thing many people ship. I respect that. In the Metavengers RP group, it was not a thing that was shipped until Steve was put out that Pepper&Tony and Tasha&Clint had movie cuddle buddies, but he had none. Thus, Stoki was born. It turned into a "Let's see if we can make this work" to "Holy crap it works" to "oh my god" to "I think I ship this" to "I ship it."


End file.
